Steady as she Goes
by jamieelynn
Summary: Lola Blaire isn't your average 24 year old living in Dallas, but what would be the fun in that? Godric, Eric, OC and a dash of all the other True Blood crew
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hey folks, this a new story that I had the inspiration for today. I'm not sure if anyone will be interested in it but hopefully you guys will be. I intend for this story to be a long one, with a lot of friendship before it actually leads to anything too sexual or romantic but I'm calling it an M because there will be some strong language, and eventually lemons. Hopefully you'll enjoy my original character Lola and won't think of her as a Mary Sue but I wanted to see what it would be like for someone a little less typical to be involved with the famous Godric and Eric. Leave lots of reviews and as usual I don't own any of these characters except for the original ones and I do not profit from writing this story (I wish!)**

Lola looked out her bedroom window to the Dallas skyline. It was a clear, cool night late in August and that was the best kind of night in Lola's mind. Cool fresh air and a chance to see the stars was just what she needed as a pick me up right now. She bit her lip in anticipation, mentally chanting "anything can happen on a night like this" as a way for her to get excited for her shift at a local bar. Being a bartender wasn't always easy but she was good at it, and that was enough to make Lola happy. After all, what more could she really ask for? Lola had a long list of things she wished for in life, but if she was being realistic she had everything she needed in her nice apartment in Dallas, and she needed to remind herself that dwelling on what she didn't have wouldn't do her any favors.

No, she thought as she flexed her mint green toes into the lush carpet, she shouldn't focus on the negatives in her life when she had more than enough positives. It was true she was missing a man in her life, but if she was being honest she knew that having a boyfriend wasn't the key to happiness. Neither was money, she reminded herself – though she had a sizable amount in her bank account due to her father's wealth and well wishes for her. Truth be told Lola had come to a point in her life where earning her own money was important to her and it had been a long journey to get to that level for her.

Lola remembered how her life had been just a year ago as she slipped into her skinniest pair of jeans and a clean black tank top for work. Lola had spent much of the last few years lazily sitting in one of her father's many properties playing video games, drinking any alcohol she could get her hands on, and smoking more pot than any individual should on a regular basis. She had no drive, she had no ambition and most of all she had no respect for herself. Her life hadn't always been easy. She remembered several times where she and her parents had almost found themselves on the streets as she slipped into a comfortable pair of strapped and studded combat-style boots. No, life for Lola hadn't been easy in the beginning. It was only when her mother died and her father started a successful business with the aid of some local vampires that her life really got going. Her father had used his grief at the loss of his wife to invent a new type of self-sustaining house boat that proved popular among the undead and Lola had welcomed the opportunity to live the grand life.

Lola sauntered into the bathroom and looked at her long, messy black hair. She smiled at how she always changed the color, but always loved the messy bed head look that her tomboy-rough style complimented. As she pouted her full lips and ran her ruby red lipstick across them, she reminisced at how much fun she had traveling the world on her father's dime and associating with some of the biggest celebrities – both living and undead. Vampires had announced themselves to the world when she was 18 and now at 24 she accepted them as part of her every day life. She served several of them at the bar she worked at, and had even dated a handful of them back in the days where she maintained a lavish lifestyle.

Lola stared at her vividly turquoise eyes and applied heavy mascara to her already thick and prominent lashes. She never needed much makeup, but everything she added made her look more and more gorgeous and she knew it; she counted on it even, to bring in more tips. Lola took a step back from her vanity and looked over her appearance. She looked damn good, and she made sure to keep it that way. Years of being the chubby outcast in high school spurred her to make her body the best it could be as she got older, and after dedicating much of her time in college to working out she had achieved her goal. With a full bust, curvacious hips and a butt many women would kill for, Lola knew that many of her customers – no matter their gender lusted after her. She also knew that she could have any man she wanted if not for her gruff attitude and pension for tattoos and piercings.

Lola looked at the dozen or so tattoos that covered her arms and her chest. Each one of them was a memory to her, and the memories of each one flooded over her as she brushed her hand through her hair. Her first tattoo was in remembrance of her mother Angela. Lola was destroyed when her mother lost her battle with cancer, and after a week of binge drinking and sobbing uncontrollably Lola had marched her ass to the nearest tattoo parlor and had gotten her mothers name and birthday scrawled on her ribcage. It was her most precious tattoo, and one she never showed anyone except her father, who had burst into tears upon seeing it.

After that, any excuse was a good enough one for Lola to get more ink on her body. She had tributes to her favorite musicians in the form of lyrics on the inside of each bicep. She had sugar skulls that reminded her once again of her mother and their off-beat love of anything skull related resting on each shoulder. She had several stars, each one filled in with different pictures, scenes or patterns Lola found interesting that spanned most of her skin. She even had her favorite line from her favorite novel permanently written on her chest. Lola loved each one more than the last, though none of them as special as her mother's name. She had dozens more planned in her mind, and only the right moment awaited her before each one would be on her body forever. After her skin was covered, Lola had gotten her nose pierced, her ears gauged and the dimple on her upper lip pierced, all for the sake of being more interesting than everyone else. It was the only thing that gave her joy for a long time.

The truth was that Lola had become very empty around her twenty first birthday. She had lost all interest in her life, and spent most of her time earning online degrees at her leisure in anything she could think of that sparked her curiosity. In the past three years, Lola had earned degrees in video game design, movie marketing, music business, history and anthropology. Each one of them made her proud, but none of them were enough for her. She was a smart girl, but she had no where to put all those thoughts she had, so she spent most of her time just imagining and day dreaming.

Her thoughts soon muddled together and Lola shook her head. No, she needed to stop dwelling on the past. In Dallas she had found something; she had found drive again. After going on a date with a student she met at a coffee shop, she found herself suddenly motivated to do something with her life. She had really opened up to the young man she had been smitten with at the time, but after explaining her deepest and darkest emotions, the boy called her immature and told her to "get her head out of her ass." They never spoke again, but Lola couldn't help but say a silent thank you to the asshole who had helped her realize her potential. The next day Lola applied for work at every bar in Dallas, knowing that it was unlikely any of her degrees would get her a job as quickly as she wanted one. She had received a handful of call-backs, and she chose The Skyline because it was simple, but she felt safe and she liked the people. The people really liked her too.

So Lola began working as a bartender, and she hadn't looked back since. Her shift started in twenty minutes and she grabbed her studded black leather jacket, her phone and her wallet and dashed out the door. Living only two blocks from Skyline was really a perk she had to thank her father for – he had gone out of his way to secure the most lavish and safe loft he possibly could, and before she could argue that she could've done it on her own her name was on the lease. She wasn't angry at him though, she loved her dad and she knew he was only looking out for her and trying to make him happy. She had a great relationship with her dad, and she was as happy to have him in her life as he was to have her in his.

Lola dashed through the back door and into the kitchen of Skyline. The cook Joseph looked her over and smirked "Is that the only outfit you own Lola, or do you wear it just for me every night?" Lola smiled. She and Joseph – or Joesep she liked to call him – flirted with one another every night, though both knew nothing would ever come of it. "Oh you know I wear it all for you baby!" Lola threw a wink and a coy smile in his direction before heading out to the bar. Her boss Toby was one of the few employees she really had any contact with. Lola didn't like the other barbie doll waitresses that worked at Skyline, and they didn't like her. There was no animosity between them, they just never had anything to talk about and so Lola found herself getting closer to Toby and Joseph than anyone else. Toby had become like her big brother and as he saw her coming, he held out his arms for a big hug. "Lols! I missed you!" He laughed and so did she, they saw each other every day, but they missed one another when they weren't working and Lola smiled every time he used his nickname for her. "I missed you too Tob!" Toby ruffled her hair and smiled "so what have you gotten yourself into in the last 24 hours?" Toby loved to tease her about how her interests were always changing from one trend to the next. Lola was excited to tell him each and every time she had learned about a new kind of yoga, or a drink recipe she wanted to try out, or the latest video game she had become obsessed with. She shared her life with him in the most genuine way she could, and she was happy that he enjoyed hearing about it.

As she told him about the firewalking seminar she was thinking of taking, she was soon comfortably making drinks for customers and engaging some of the regulars in conversations about her world travels. Many of them were fascinated to hear about her time in Sweden where she learned to speak the language fluently while working for a family that made beautiful jewelry and clothes for a living. She smiled as she told the story of how one day that family had walked into her room to find her drunk, half naked, and sewing away on the most gorgeous skirt they had ever seen.

Before she knew it Lola's shift was halfway over and with over a hundred dollars in tips already, tonight was turning out to be a great night. Suddenly, the bar got quiet as two gentlemen walked in. Lola couldn't see from where she was standing but was assuming based on how everyone in the bar turned and watched them that they must be vampires. Dallas was known for both vampires and those who hated them but there had never been a real issue at Skyline since everyone who worked there was at least somewhat vampire friendly. In fact, Toby's girlfriend was a vampire and everyone who had met her had said she was the sweetest girl on Earth. Even still, Lola was never one to be too cautious so she eyed the crowd watching for any sign of danger. As the two men appeared at the bar Lola was caught up in how exquisitely handsome each one of them was, while neither one of them looked anything like the other.

Lola felt immediately drawn to both the 5'11 and the 6'5 males and though they both smiled at her Lola found that she liked the shorter brunette's caring and genuine smile over the arrogant smirk of the taller blonde. It took a moment of being too dazed for thought before Lola finally was able to speak up "What can I get you two?" She bit her lip and tried her best to act sweet and sexy for her newest patrons that could sense were both strong and ancient vampires. Lola didn't know everything about vampires, but she could tell that the brunette was the older of the two and assumed based on the vibe she was getting from them that the blonde was his progeny. She had her first vampire boyfriend Lyle to thank for her knowledge of that term and she smiled as she remembered him fondly. She was brought back to reality as the brunette cleared his throat. She blinked her turquoise eyes twice and shook her head. She saw him smirk while the blonde chuckled softly "two Tru Blood's please, A Positive." "Sure, comin' right up" she mumbled before grabbing two from a mini fridge under the bar and placing them in the microwave. She waited for the ding of the microwave and as she heard it she grabbed the two bottles and twisted their lids off, placing them in front of the two vampires. "My name is Lola if you need anything else tonight sir." She turned to walk off before the brunette spoke up "My name is Godric, and this is Eric."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, I was able to update today and had the inspiration to write this chapter. I'm not sure where this is really going (though I have a few ideas) and I don't know if you guys will enjoy it but I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. **

**So far I'm doing it from a third person point of view focused on my OC Lola but I promise to do a little bit of Godric and Eric third person in the future. I'm really trying to establish Lola and her background before she gets too romantic with either one of her two suitors and forgive me if its a bit rough at first. Lola is a unique character I came up with and I'm trying to write her with her own spirit, so I hope you enjoy it. Please note that Godric is semi-suicidal in this story but he will not die. I've been writing his interaction with Eric and Lola as his big last hoorah before he meets the sun, and there will be a chapter dedicated to him telling Eric that he intends to end himself, but I haven't decided if I'm going to go with the Fellowship of the Sun story line yet or not. It wont be for a few chapters anyways. **

**As a final little note, this story contains recreational drug use, alcohol use, and mature language. Consider yourself warned!**

Lola had certainly heard the name Godric being whispered between patrons before, and from the little conversation she had had with her previous boyfriends, Lola knew he was a pretty big deal. Age was a big thing for vampires – the older the better. Godric was known as one of the oldest vampires in the country, and Lola was sure that it had afforded him with great status. She smiled as wide as she could and nodded in understanding. "I've heard of you before" she blurted out to Godric, though she turned bright red afterwards. She got a small smile in return, and an annoyed huff from the one named Eric. She could have sworn she heard him murmur something about Godric always getting the girls but she couldn't be sure.

All too aware of how badly the conversation could go, Lola shuffled off to do busy work and help other customers. She tried to sequester herself away from the piercing gaze of the two newest customers, but she felt their eyes on her skin and she felt more embarrassed than annoyed with their behavior. She watched as the pair of them spoke in hushed tones to one another and monitored for when they would need a refresher on their drinks. She found a dirty glass to wash as she absent absentmindedly ogled Godric and Eric. She was confused as to why she felt so drawn to them, she had never really fawned over anyone before – vampire or human and the idea of being entranced by someone was a foreign concept to her.

She had quickly convinced herself that the two were – though not out of her league – probably not interested in a girl like her. She knew from the girls who frequented the bar that vampires tended to go for the blonde in a short skirt than a loud mouth with tattoos and combat boots. As the two of them finished their Tru Bloods Lola rushed to get back over to them. "Anything else I can get you two?" She felt Eric's eyes rake over her body and she blushed, she was used to getting looks like that from men, but for some reason Eric's look excited her. Godric simply smiled before asking "Lola, what time does your shift end?" Lola was jarred by the question "1:30" she responded, though she thought moments later it was probably a bit too trusting of her to give out the information so freely. She glanced at the clock and realized that it was only an hour before 1:30 – she had spent longer than she realized watching Godric and Eric. Eric was the first to break the silence "We're going to have a strange life.. - Hemingway?" He tore his eyes away from Lola's chest tattoo to look her in the eye with a surprisingly sexy glint in his eyes. Lola stuttered out "Its from my favorite novel, A Farewell to Arms." Both Eric and Godric smiled and nodded before speaking to each other in a language Lola had a hard time recognizing at first.

"Hon verkar annorlunda än de flesta andra" Godric said softly through a small smile.

"Hon är också mycket vacker" Eric replied before locking eyes with Lola again. It took her only a moment to recognize they were speaking Swedish and she bit her lip before replying "Det är oförskämt att prata om någon som står rakt framför dig" and turning to help another customer.

The pair both laughed before Godric nonchalantly asked for two more Tru Bloods. Lola busied herself with grabbing two more A Positives and popping them in the microwave. She had placed them down and walked away from the two of them before they could utter word. Lola stayed away from Godric and Eric for the rest of her hour and when it was time for her to leave for the night she didn't see either of them in their seats. Assuming that they had simply left, Lola walked over to Toby and wrapped her arms around his neck. They exchanged their usual pleasantries and Lola left him with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to text him when she got home alright. Lola grabbed her jacket and walked through the kitchen. Joseph was finishing up the last dishes of the night and Lola offered a hand taking out the trash. They each grabbed a bag and the two linked arms to walk to the big dumpsters in the alley and Joseph teased her about how she had seemed flustered all night.

"I saw you through the kitchen window sweetheart don't tell me you weren't doing anything. Was it those two strange vampires?" Lola shrugged him off "I don't know what you're talking about my love I only have eyes for you!" The two of them laughed briefly before Joseph offered to walk her home like he usually did. Lola thought about it for a minute but realized she would be fine and that he probably wanted to get straight home anyways. She hugged Joseph and they split ways, Lola opting to go through the alleys in order to get back to her loft faster. As she rounded a dark corner Lola bumped into what felt like a brick wall. Cursing under her breath she took a step back and looked up to find the blonde guy Eric standing in front of her. Godric was slightly behind him and Lola couldn't help but blurt out "You two?" before covering her mouth.

Godric was the first to speak "I do believe that the two of us could handle ourselves in a dark alley, it is you we are surprised to find here. It really isn't safe out here for humans you know" He gave her a predatory smirk and she almost laughed. "I think I can handle myself, though I suppose you're right that it's a little dumb to not even look where I'm going" She had to admit that if it had been anyone else, or even any other vampire that she had bumped into, things could've gone badly. Eric spoke up next "Let us walk you home, it would be our pleasure to make sure nothing harms you." "That would be lovely" Lola replied. Suddenly she felt more brazen than usual and she linked arms with each of her two "escorts."

The three of them began walking, with Lola leading the way back to her building. She could feel both of them as they snuck looks at her and she smiled and blushed thinking that it was nice that she met such gentlemen, despite the fact that neither of them had a pulse. "I find it interesting that you speak Swedish, not many humans do" Godric spoke up. "Yes it is quite charming to find someone in Dallas that speaks my language" Eric chimed in. Lola couldn't help but laugh at the classic old world way that the pair spoke. "Your language you say? I learned while I lived in Stockholm working with a family of tailors." The trio were at her door before they could really speak more on the matter.

"Well this is it boys, thanks for the walk I guess and uh... have a good rest of your night!" Lola went to type in the code of her building but the two of them didn't move. "Aren't you going to invite us in? It would be ungentlemanly of us not escort you all the way to the door" Godric said before smirking once more. Damn he's got a hot smirk Lola thought. "I suppose it couldn't hurt, after all I'm not naïve enough to pretend that you wouldn't have already killed me if you wanted me dead." Lola's lips turned upward as she punched in the unique code that gave her access to her loft. She ushered her callers inside the door and into the elevator that was reserved just for her floor. She punched in a second code on the inside of the elevator, allowing access to the penthouse.

After a silent but comfortable ride up to her front door, Lola fumbled through her pockets for her keys. Grumbling to herself about how she had too many keys, codes and other security devices, Lola placed the key in the lock and opened the door for her guests. She walked past them into the spacious living room and threw her jacket on the sleek red leather couch that she loved so much. Lola let out a yawn and clumsily got out of her boots. A cleared throat made her spin around to find both Eric and Godric stuck on the other side of the threshold. "Oh, come in!" she quickly corrected herself.

They each took a step into her apartment and looked around. As they went from poster to poster, examining each little figurine, picture or statue that cluttered the walls Lola took the opportunity to observe each one of them. Plopping herself on the couch, Lola opted to start with Godric. Lola was around 5'10 – tall for the average girl – and Godric was just a hair taller than her. He had a stiffness that came with strength and a finely tuned body. Lola guessed he was young when he was turned, but he may be as old as 20. He looked European; Lola had spent enough time in Scandinavia to guess at his heritage, but not knowing exactly how old he was she could only guess the country. His charcoal eyes stood out against his flushed pink lips, and masculine jaw line. He was dressed modestly enough in clacks and a pea coat over a crisp button up shirt, and Lola liked his style. She was too charmed with his old world nature for her liking, so she switched to watching Eric.

Eric was definitely scandinavian, and based on what he said earlier he was Swedish to be exact. He had a long and lean frame, and his blonde hair was slicked back in a style straight from GQ. He wore a black tank with a neckline dipping low enough to accent the light blonde hair on his chest. His suit jacket and pants were tailored to his body perfectly, and damn did he know how to wear the shit out of that suit. Lola bit her lip to stop the flush between her legs she was feeling from watching Eric move with the grace of a figure skater and the predatory gait of a lion.

Lola knew that she had wasted only the briefest of moments analyzing each one of them, but it was enough for her attention to be noticed. Godric and Eric both looked right into her eyes, each one with a confident smirk on their faces. Lola's skin was starting to tingle with both of them looking at her like that; "Well gentlemen, its been fun but it is time for me to hit the hay. You got me home safely so thanks!" Lola stood up to go into her room and change out of her clothes.

Godric rushed in front of her at vampire speed. "It was our pleasure to escort you tonight. I find myself very interested in you Lola. Perhaps I can see you again?" Eric also stood and made his way behind Godric. "Yes, we would like to see you. Tomorrow evening perhaps?" Lola looked between the both of them and shrugged. "I'm working but I suppose if you want to see me you can always come by the bar again? Your choice of course." Lola stepped around the two of them and made to grab the handle to her door.

"Tomorrow evening it is then my love." Before she could turn around and respond, she heard a gush of air and the sound of a shutting door. Lola jumped into the shower and scrubbed her body clean. It was weird that she felt so safe around vampires. She was never against vampires, especially after they helped her dad so much in his business. She knew that Dallas was home of the vampire hate group the Fellowship of the Sun, but she had never bought into their hateful speeches and resentment of the undead.

Lola felt something special with these two vampires. She felt safer with them than she should have considering how vulnerable she was when it came right down to it. She had never met them before, and vampire or not going anywhere with someone you don't know is a bad idea. And yet she had blindly accepted their offer of walking her home, and even let them into her apartment as if it was no big deal. Lola only hoped that her instincts about them were right, and all she could do was wait and see right?

Lola threw off her clothes and got into a baggy t-shirt left behind by one of her former suitors. Lola threw her hair up in a bun and decided not to put on pants to sleep in. If she left her windows open tonight, she would be just cool enough to sleep through the night without stirring as she usually did. She rolled herself a joint, as had become custom for her when returning home from work. She remembered to text Toby that she was ok and had made it home before she threw herself into her bed and closed her eyes. Several long drags from her joint later Lola was relaxed enough to fall asleep, so she put out the roach and crawled under the covers. Tonight had been a good night.

000000ooooo000000ooooo000000

Lola woke up at two in the afternoon. She was used to waking up late in the day and had a routine going that kept her sane. Jumping out of bed Lola made her way to the kitchen to make herself some cereal. She mushed up her favorite combination of lucky charms and cocoa puffs in her soy milk and thought back to meeting Godric and Eric last night. Lola grabbed her laptop and decided she would do a little background research on the two men who had just entered her life. Going to google, Lola typed in Godric, Dallas, and vampire as search parameters. She clicked on the first link that was a Wikipedia page dedicated to the list of vampires who worked as the hierarchy for Texas. Not much was listed about him other than that he was Sheriff of Area Nine which encompassed the city of Dallas. Unlike some other vampires on the list, Godric had no page dedicated to his background, so Lola was left in the dark, though there was a link underneath his name explaining that his progeny Eric was the Sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana. No personal information was given about either vampire, but Lola found herself staring at the pictures that had been tagged with their names. Each one was obviously posed for at some gala, as they were both wearing tuxes in their pictures. Lola smiled thinking about how dashing both of them looked – it seemed Godric could wear a suit just as well as Eric.

Lola finished her breakfast and began shopping online. She was eager to get her mind off of the vampires she couldn't help but admit that she wanted to see again. It irritated her that they had gotten under her skin so quickly. Lots of guys threw themselves at her every night when her shift ended, and not very many of them made the cut when it came to capturing her heart. She had been on dates with a few customers, but nothing ever stuck because she was always hesitant to open up to any suitors. Lola huffed as she clicked "add to cart" for some jeans and a new dress. This was not her, she was not crushing on these vampires.

Lola spent hours shopping on the internet for new boots, gauges, and random baubles that caught her eye. She was comfortable enough in her finances to get the things she wanted, so to distract herself she went on a spending spree. A few thousand dollars and dozens of purchases later, Lola did feel better. It was a superficial happiness, but it was what she needed right now. Lola curled the ends of her hair around her fingers lazilly. She wasn't sure she really wanted to go to work tonight, but the thought of seeing Godric and Eric again was enough to motivate her to get her butt up and get dressed anyways.

Lola dressed in her usual pair of jeans and a peeled the baggy shirt off of her body. She decided she would go out of her way to look just a little bit fancier than usual, and put on her best push up bra to give the girls that extra "oomph." After curling the ends of her hair in soft waves, and applying a few layers of slate grey and amethyst purple eye shadow Lola felt already felt more confident. She usually had a hard time accenting her one of a kind eye color, but when she felt brave enough the combination of grey and purple usually set the shades of turquoise off like firecrackers. Slipping on a body hugging tank in a dark blood red, Lola checked her appearance in the mirror. She looked like a bombshell, and she smiled inwardly hoping she'd get a reaction from Godric and Eric if they did show up tonight. Lola swiped across her lips with a clear gloss and reminded herself that even though they had said they would return, that nothing was a guarantee – especially when it came to vampires. After all they were both sheriffs, and that meant that their time might be too precious to go checking up on some girl they met at a bar.

Lola slipped her boots onto her feet and laced them quickly. Her shift began at 7 today and it was only 6 by the time she was dressed and ready to go. Lola looked around her apartment nervously, trying to figure out something to do until it was time for her to leave. She shuffled some magazines onto her coffee table and tried to straighten up as best she could. If she did have company later, it was best to make her apartment as clean as possible. She made sure that she hid her small stash of pot in her nightstand – she didn't think that the two vampires would really care, but you could never be too careful about such things.

After making sure the bulk of her mess was cleaned up and put away, Lola checked her phone for the time. It was 6:45 and she headed to the door as she checked the dozen or so text messages she had received throughout the day. Lola walked through the busy streets to Skyline, her fingers tapping away as she responded to Toby, her father and some of her other friends' messages on the phone. She really hated to communicate with the outside world sometimes – it seemed a little bit crazy to her that no matter where she was someone could get in touch with her, but that was living in the twenty-first century for you.

Lola made her way through the backdoor and the kitchen before meeting up with Toby at the bar. Business was slow, and Joseph had the night off so she didn't have much to do except for wait for her guests to arrive. Lola busied her self with idle chit chat with the odd customer or two, and cleaning up the stock room hoping that eventually the vampire clientele would arrive since it was now safely after dark.

It wasn't until Lola heard Toby call to her in the back that she noticed Eric and Godric sitting at the bar expectantly. She smiled and thanked Toby for letting her know before walking over to the two of them. "Hey guys – Tru Blood A Positive?" She asked as she remembered their previous order. "Actually we're just here to see you, Lola." She shuddered as her name rolled off of Godric's tongue. She knew they could both sense her excitement through her amped up heartbeat and starry-eyed gaze but she couldn't find it in her to care. "Toby is it ok if I take off early? Business is slow and I'll make it up to you some other night!" Lola called out to her "boss" though she knew he wouldn't mind if she left. "Sure go ahead lols." She giggled instinctively as he called her by her nickname and went to grab her coat. Jumping over the bar Lola began walking to the front door before calling behind her "You guys coming with me or did you just want to stare from far away?" She had her hand on the door to leave when she felt a gust of wind push up behind her. "Where are we headed Lola?" Eric asked curiously. "I know of a place I think you both might enjoy." Lola smiled and guided the two of them out the door and towards her favorite spot in the city.

The trio moved through the crowds of people with ease as Lola guided them to an old highrise she knew the owner of. The security guard George merely smiled and opened the door for her and her guests and Lola ushered them into the elevator, hitting the top floor button. Godric chucked "I'm not sure what you have in store for us Lola but this is turning out to be an interesting night." "Oh I think you'll like it" She smiled gleefully.

As they stepped out onto the top floor, Lola quickly made her way to the stairs tucked into the right hand corner of the building. She jumped two steps at a time until she opened the door to the roof, and Eric and Godric both walked out with her, taking in the Dallas skyline as they did. Lola's favorite spot in the city had always been this building. She would often come up here and watch the city, especially when she was young and most of her time was spent panhandling for change on the streets. Lola had even come to this building expecting to commit suicide a handful of times – right after her mother died Lola had stumbled up to the roof drunk and cried at the heavens to just take her, make her fall so that she could be at peace. Even last year Lola had come to this beautiful building to try and take her life, but something about the way you could truly see the city from her little spot made her stop every time.

Godric and Eric both stood in silent wonderment watching the city go by. Being vampires they could see even the smallest detail of each person as they went about their business on that Dallas evening. Godric looked at Eric with a smile on his face before telepathically communicating through their bond "She certainly is full of surprises isn't she?" Eric looked between Lola and his maker. "She is quite extraordinary" he responded.

**Author's Note part deux:**

**the Swedish I used is from Google translate so if it's wrong I apologize. Its meant to say:  
**

**Hon verkar annorlunda än de flesta andra - she seems different than most others  
**

**Hon är också mycket vacker - she is also very beautiful  
**

**Det är oförskämt att prata om någon som står rakt framför dig - it's rude to talk about someone standing in front of you  
**

**Also sorry I left off at kind of an awkward place, I couldn't find the right ending so I went for it before it got too long.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Hey readers, just as a warning all three of our characters engage in some recreational drug use. Other than that, enjoy and make sure to check out my other story, Venturing into the Unknown! **

**Edit: I recently read a review from someone asking me if I can remove the drug use in future chapters. I'm sorry if this offends you, but I feel that it has a place in the story - that's why I put warnings in my author's notes. If drug use offends you in any way I suggest you don't continue reading this story.  
**

Godric was not like other vampires. Godric wasn't even like the vampire people expected him to be. His soul was being torn away from him piece by piece, and he knew the end of his life was near. He had phoned his child Eric a week ago, asking him to visit his nest in Dallas. He hadn't told Eric that this was his last week on Earth yet, but he was waiting for the right moment. He loved Eric, and even Eric's progeny Pam, but it wasn't enough for him anymore. He was empty, and he was tired. 2000 years had been enough.

Godric was older than most vampires, the oldest in the country even. States all over the country had thrown him titles, there was even a few vampires asking him to be the head of the Authority. Yet Godric turned them all down. He took the role of sheriff only to placate Eric, since he had settled himself in Area 5 of Louisiana, and he didn't regret it but he didn't enjoy his work either. Godric was tired of being the voice of the tottering old fool, handing down orders to young carefree vampires that no longer cared or knew of his importance in their world. He was sick of having to deal with the same petty squabbles day in and day out.

When Eric arrived three nights prior, Godric had seen this as his final performance. His final chance to impart wisdom on Eric and show him that he could live a happy life without his maker. He had schooled himself not to slip up too early, and told his closest lieutenant Isabelle not to say anything until the right moment came. He was affected more than he wanted to admit by her crying the night he told her was ending his life, but he needed to do this for him and it was his final decision.

He and Eric had seen the sights of Dallas in first two nights. Godric had taken his child to all the best bars, restaurants and events he could – just part of a big show for his son. Godric had even made love to Eric on his first night, which he hadn't allowed in years. If he was being honest, Godric needed to be with his progeny one last time before it was over, and when Eric had kissed him that night Godric couldn't resist. They had made love thousands of times in their years together, but that night was the best. Godric could die peacefully with the knowledge of the two pleasing each other one last time, and the image Eric falling asleep with his head resting on his maker's chest. Godric had cried that night as he went to his day rest but his crimson tears were of peace and acceptance, and not regret.

It was on the third night of his visit that Eric suggested going to The Skyline – some bar he had heard of from one of the donors he had enjoyed. Godric acquiesced because – well wasn't that what this trip was about? He knew nothing of the establishment other than it served Tru Blood; that wasn't saying much since most every place in Dallas did these days. But Godric's night took a turn for the interesting when he saw Lola. He knew very little about her until he glamored her boss briefly before his departure, but Lola Blaire was an exquisite creature.

Godric had bedded many women – and men – in his days on Earth. Princesses, models, and the finest courtesans from across the globe had found their way into his bed and yet no woman had the same effect on him that Lola did. Godric knew that Eric was equally taken aback by the girl and her one-of-a-kind beauty. The girl was gorgeous, and he, Eric and the girl all knew it, but Godric felt a connection to her that he didn't understand at first. He felt attracted to her for sure, and was happy when she agreed to let the two of them walk her home, but there was a dimension of their "relationship" that Godric hadn't understood until he got to the roof of that building. As he watched Lola stare out at the city, he knew that the sorrow he saw in her eyes had come to a climax; the girl he saw before him had thought about jumping from this building and ending her own life.

He had considered the same rooftop many times when he thought of how he wanted to meet the sun. In fact, up until he had made his latest plan in the early hours of dawn this morning, he probably would've chosen this place for the scene of his death. There was nothing too extraordinary about the building – it was just an office building after all – but the way it highlighted the beauty of the city called to Godric; and it apparently called to Lola as well. Godric quickly decided that he would spend more time getting to know this girl; perhaps Eric would even extend his stay and the three of them could become acquainted with one another. There was something about this girl he thought, and even though he knew nothing would come of it he decided what was a few extra days of life? He chuckled as he thought of how happy Eric would be at the prospect before he made his way to a corner of the rooftop to look out in solitude.

Eric suspected that the two people he was on the roof with were suicidal. He internally laughed at the cosmos bringing the three of them together at such an odd time, in such an odd way but then again it might be the influence of something more than the cosmos.

Eric knew that Godric was contemplating the end of his life. He was suspicious that after a hundred or so years of little contact that Godric had asked him to visit in Dallas, but he couldn't truly be sure of his intentions. Godric had shut the bond off between them for more than a century before his arrival in Dallas three nights ago. Eric was hurt, but knew better than to question Godric's closing himself off. In truth, he suspected that Godric was just tired, and Eric could certainly understand. He had a vampire for more than a thousand years, and there were moments when he had lost sight of what he wanted in life. He had surrounded himself with blood bags that meant nothing to him, and his nights were mostly spent balls deep in a fang banger he had picked up at his bar. Only his child stayed around to amuse him, and for him that was enough to keep going. Eric hadn't contemplated taking his life for 300 years now, simply because he had too much fun living the good life to give into the temptation. Sure he was lonely, but who wasn't? If the feeling ever got to be too much for him, Eric would simply try even harder to ignore that the melancholy of old age was getting to him, and eventually forget about it. It wasn't the perfect system, but it worked for Eric. The same couldn't be said for Godric.

Eric was even more surprised at how calm he was being about Godric's choice. It killed him, literally ripped his soul apart to think of a life without his maker. The only reason he hadn't lost hope was because he was convinced he could make Godric see the beauty in life, and keep him from dying. He knew that he could show him happiness, and he was going to do anything he could to make that happen. Eric had tried countless tricks to bring Godric out of his depression while he was in Dallas, he had even had sex with Godric – something he had not expected to happen. He loved Godric in many ways and would never be a stranger to his bedroom, but Eric thought that that phase of their relationship was over. However, he was willing to do what it took to show Godric he loved him and when the right moment occurred, the rest came naturally.

Eric was getting desperate after only two days in Dallas. It was getting harder and harder to play along with the charade and pretend that he knew nothing of his makers distress. Finally, out of left field, he suggested The Skyline. It didn't take much to convince Godric to go, and Eric was happy when they walked through the door to find Lola. Lola was exactly what Eric thought Godric needed. She was beautiful in her own way and even Eric was struck by her looks. The two of them had slept with many women, but neither of them could say that they had been with someone like Lola and that made Eric hopeful. As the three of them stood in silence on the rooftop, Eric felt the connection between his maker and the new girl in their life and he prayed to his gods that Lola would help his maker see that there was more to life than he realized.

Lola was happy for the silence on that rooftop. She loved this spot in the city, and was glad that her two guests had found their own little corners of the roof to enjoy as well. Lola was not the type for sappy romance stories, or even happy endings but she couldn't help but be excited for whatever future lay in front of her – especially if it included Eric and Godric. Eric, well he was just damn handsome and there wasn't anything wrong with enjoying that right? But Godric, she felt connected to Godric in a "kindred spirits" kind of way. When she looked into his eyes, she saw a storm of emotions and she couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't as happy as he looked. She wouldn't just assume that he was as suicidal as she was once was, but she also couldn't shake the feeling that maybe he was thinking of the end as he looked out at the city. Whatever his story, she hoped he would tell it to her.

Lola had no idea how much time the three of them had spent on the roof. She knew that the moment had come for them to leave though, and she cleared her throat to get their attention before walking to the door that would lead them back into the building. Eric followed behind her, but Godric stood a little longer before pulling away with a sad smile on his lips. Lola smiled back because she understood that look, and the pull to stay on the roof, but if she was going to get to know these guys it was best that they head elsewhere.

Eric was torn, but eventually decided to speak up for the group. "Lola, maybe we could go back to your apartment to continue our evening – if that's alright with you?" Not used to being so kind or gentlemanly, Eric was stiff as he made his query. Lola looked from Eric to Godric and then back again. She shrugged as if to convince herself before answering. "I would love to have you over to my place."

The three of them were an interesting sight – a vampire playboy, his suicidal maker, and a strange looking girl with nothing to lose. At first, the short walk back to Lola's building was a silent one but Lola was never one for too much silence, so she butted into the thoughts of her gentlemen callers. "What is it that you're doing here Eric? I heard you were 'Sheriff of Area 5' – shouldn't you be there?" Lola had used air quotes around the title and it made both Godric and Eric chuckle. "Well if you must know, I'm here visiting Godric." Lola looked between the two of them "I figured as much.. what happens to your area while you're gone? And why are you two taking in the city when there's work to be done!" She knew she was prying, and would probably pay the consequences of being so rude, but she couldn't help but to take a jab or two at the odd company she had found.

"I have a lieutenant taking over my more mundane activities while I'm with Eric, and he has one filling in for him in Louisiana" Godric answered.

"Ah I see. Had I known the answer would be so simple I wouldn't have asked." Lola got to her front door and typed in the code.

Eric's phone went off and he stepped to the side to answer it, so Lola took the opportunity to get Godric to speak up more. She leaned over and whispered in his ear "I know that he's your child." It wasn't exactly the hardest information to find, but they certainly hadn't said anything themselves. Lola felt obligated to tell them though, after all she knew better than to hide things from vampires.

Godric just smirked and whispered back "Nothing gets past you then does it?" Eric quickly finished up his call and the three made their way to Lola's loft. Once inside Lola shucked off her shoes and jacket and went to the fridge. "I don't have any Tru Blood but something tells me you're ok with that." Both men laughed and Eric followed up with "The people who made it obviously have no taste buds!"

"So tell me more about you guys – why haven't you tried to glamor me yet? I'm surprised it's taken you this long" Lola knew she was once again stepping on some toes, but she felt safe enough and if they didn't like it they could leave right? "You may be surprised to know that not every vampire is lazy enough to glamor anyone and everyone to get what they want" Godric said as he vamped his way over the kitchen and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. The action was simple and sweet, yet it made Lola's skin tingle none the less.

Eric strode across the room to Lola's DVD collection and laughed at some of her choices. He grabbed one in particular and threw it across the room to Godric as he called "Up? Really? A 24 year old woman these days likes a children's animated movie?" The ancient brunette laughed but said nothing to elaborate. "Hey just for the record that movie is amazing! The love story is the best part!" Lola dashed back over and put her DVD back on the shelf.

As she turned around, she saw Godric staring at the one picture Lola had hanging on her wall of her mother Angela. She bit her lip and prayed that neither one of them would ask who she was, but obviously the cosmos were playing a cruel joke on her as Godric was the first to ask "This picture, the woman in it is your mother isn't she?"

"Yes, she is." Her voice came out quiet and broken, but both Eric and Godric heard her perfectly.

The two vampires shared a look and decided to drop the subject. Godric busied himself looking at all the other paintings and pictures that covered Lola's walls. Eric walked up to Lola as she stared off into the distance and gently rubbed her bare arm in comfort. For Eric it was a strange sensation, but for some reason he felt compelled to do what he could to comfort the young girl he had just met. Godric sensed his actions and smirked to himself, thinking that his plan was working after all.

Just as they had become comfortable in the silence Lola spun to face Eric and looked up into his ice blue eyes. She felt more brazen than usual and ran her fingers along his lapel, both of them refusing to break eye contact as her touch grazed his collar bone. It was an electric moment, and everyone felt the charge in the room.

Eric shivered just slightly as Lola's index finger brushed against Eric's adams apple and she smirked, loving the effect she was having on him. She knew that she had to end it before things went to far, so she dropped her hand and turned back to Godric.

"So, either of you squares ever smoke pot?' She walked over to her couch and plopped down. Eric was in shock, staring at Lola as if she was as alien to him as breathing had been the last thousand years.

Godric merely smirked. "Once. I was a member of a Gaulish tribe in the first century BCE. A group of us had come back from a fishing trip and found that one of the gatherers had picked a plant none of has had ever seen before." He paused as he recalled the details fondly and found both Eric and Lola looking at him, both equally enthralled with the look into his past.

"Not knowing what it was or what it could do to us, my father – the leader of our tribe – threw the bud into the fire, and of course the smoke was inhaled by us all. I was only a boy of about 13 or 14 but I remember that no one went to bed unhappy that night." Godric laughed "Everyone sang, and danced, and even though the world was harsh everyone had a smile on their face. I didn't know until much later that it was what you might consider marijuana. But to answer your question, no I have never truly 'smoked pot'." Godric walked over and took a seat on the couch, wondering what had possessed him to tell Lola the stories of his past; even Eric knew little of Godric's life before his turning. However, Godric found himself at peace around Lola – at least he was comfortable enough to tell a story or two.

By now Eric had snapped out of his trance, though his maker could sense he was slightly disturbed by the story. He plastered on his signature smirk and also took a seat on the couch. He looked at Lola, who was still lost in her mind's version of Godric's story, before he spoke up. "My people didn't know of the plant, and being in Sweden during my time it was really too cold for it to grow I suppose. We smoked herbs similar to what you might consider opium, though my father never allowed me to partake. After his death I was too busy running our village and going on long sea voyages to seek out the drug anyways." He ended with a shrug, though he too felt relieved to share a bit of his past.

Lola nodded and looked back and forth between the two of them. "Well I guess you guys will never get to experience the greatness that is." She stood up and walked into her room, returning with the small painted bowl she kept her stash in. The bowl had been a gift from her friend Jessica, a beautifully hand painted antique piece that they had found in Paris. Since the two had grown apart Lola couldn't bear to look at it or throw it away, so she used it simply to hide her drugs.

"You boys won't turn me in will you? Sheriffs?" She smiled as she pulled what she needed out of her bowl. The vampires both laughed. "No, neither of us will turn you into human authorities, and I might point out that just because we no longer are required to breathe does not mean we can't induldge does it?" Godric's brow rose as he asked, a smirked playing on his lips. He had shocked Lola, and Eric as well. They both knew that the drug would not affect them as it would her, but they would still feel a slight high.

"Fair enough" said Lola as she rolled her nightly blunt. She lit it, taking a long drag before handing it off to Godric who sat closest to her. Godric inhaled deeply and held his breath for a long time, passing it along to Eric. Lola leaned back and closed her eyes as she exhaled her toke and eventually Godric released the smoke in his lungs as well. Eric reluctantly took a pull from the joint with a pained expression on his face, but relaxed as he let the smoke out.

The three of them continued passing the joint to one another, laughing and feeling more relaxed by the second. Lola told them stories of her early youth, and Godric and Eric shared tales of their dalliances too. Soon enough Lola relaxed more and more, her eyes drooping heavily as Godric watched on and spoke of getting his first tattoo.

Soon enough Lola was asleep, and Godric once more found himself tucking some stray pieces of hair behind her ear. Eric turned to Godric with a confused look on his face. "Godric, she vexes me. One minute, she has me ready to pound her into oblivion, the next she has me smiling and telling stories of my childhood. What is this bullshit she's pulling?"

Godric laughed at his child's callused outlook on feelings.

"My child, she is not pulling any bullshit. You are entranced by her, as am I. She is a very interesting one wasn't she?"

"She is vexing." Eric nodded curtly and looked to Lola's sleeping form. It was getting close to dawn and he and his maker would have to leave her soon. Without realizing it, a smile formed on Eric's face as he picked Lola up in his arms and deposited her in her bed. Godric cleaned up the evidence of their evening and came in to Lola's bedroom, pulling the blanket over her still form. They both smiled and looked on as they heard her mumble their names in her sleep before they took off into the night.

**Author's Note part deux:**

**Hope you guys find this story as interesting as I do, review and make sure to give me any suggestions or ideas as to where the story goes.**


End file.
